


No Ill Wind by bethbethbeth [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of No Ill Wind by bethbethbeth read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Bigby Wolf always looked after his men during WWI, but who looked after him? (Gen, with the merest glimmer of future Bigby/Snow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Ill Wind by bethbethbeth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Ill Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90165) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



**Title** : No Ill Wind  
 **Author** : Bethbethbeth  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Fables  
 **Character** : Bigby Wolf, Snow White, The North Wind  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Bigby Wolf always looked after his men during WWI, but who looked after him? (Gen, with the merest glimmer of future Bigby/Snow.)  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/90165)  
**Length** 0:08:49  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/No%20Ill%20Wind%20by%20bethbethbeth.mp3.zip)


End file.
